One man for 100,000
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: It was the 13th of July, the day in which I knew that everything would change, the day in which I would manage to save the country from there horrible massacres... A historical french revolution fanfic. The death of Marat


It was the 13th of July, the day in which I knew that everything would change, the day in which I would manage to save the country from there horrible massacres and violence that were spreading like wildfire and that no one seemed to be able to stop. Today I would save the republic. I would save it from the evil man that claimed to be helping it and that in the end was nothing but a cruel and vicious murderer without any virtue and morals inside him, Marat, the one person that had caused the September Massacres. I knew that he was the cause for all of this. That he was the one person responsible for all that had happened. The massacres, the execution of the king… Nothing was going well, the republic would be destroyed at this pace, and I was the only person that could change this. The only person that would dare to kill the evil man that was behind all of this, Jean-Paul Marat.

It was already evening, and a gentle breeze was flowing through the crowded streets of Paris. I looked ahead of me and walked calmly, going through inside my head what I would do, the plan that I had created. It was a bright and clear day, there were very few clouds on the sky, and I could feels sweat start to appear on me. It was a hot day, and the gentle breeze wasn't enough to get rid of all the heat that I felt. I touched the kitchen knife with the six inch blade that I had bought just for this occasion and that I had hidden so well. Everything was going to be perfect. I didn't care if I would be executed. This was for a greater good. I would kill a man to save 100,000. Suddenly I found myself right in front of where Marat lived at. I had already been turned away this morning, but I had to try again. I had to carry out my plan, and I wouldn't be stopped by anything this time.

The seconds that passed until I was admitted in seemed like an eternity, and suddenly I found myself inside the room where Marat currently was inside his bathtub, taking that medicinal bath that I had heard that he needed. There was a blank of wood on top of it that was covered with some cloths and was full of all kinds of letters and documents. Marat was calmly scanning the documents with a serious expression, but a smile soon appeared on his face. I avoided looking at the man, knowing that if I did he would probably know of my true intentions. He gestured me to sit on a nearby chair, and I immediately did so. He then began questioning me on the situation of Normandy. I could feel his glaze on me, inquiring, trusting and intense, and yet also curious, defenceless and even innocent and trusting, in a way. I could feel my soul horrified at the prospect of what I was about to do. I was going to kill a man. I was going to take someone's life away. Surely that was an action as bad as what had been going on?

"No, this is necessary. I'll kill this man to save 100,000" I quickly assured myself mentally.

I soon started explaining to him the situation in Caen, and he soon asked me for names. I recited them, and as I did this he wrote them down on a piece of paper. He soon finished writing the list of the men that I had told him. I gulped. I could feel my heart racing wildly, making it seem as if it was going to jump out of my chest at any moment now. Adrenaline was flooding my veins, and I was breathing quickly and slightly loudly. I looked at Marat, still completely defenceless, and I immediately looked away. I had to do it now. It was now or never, and I knew that there wouldn't be another opportunity.

I jumped out of the chair that the man had offered me to sit on minutes before, and quickly drew out the kitchen knife that I had hidden so well in my corset. The man looked at me with surprise and what seemed like some kind of hurt evident in his eyes. I plunged the kitchen knife down. He tried to stop me, but was too slow. The kitchen knife went cleanly into his chest, and soon blood started flowing out at a deathly rate. I looked at the man, my face and clothes now stained by blood. I looked with horror at the man, feeling a deep pang of guild breaking my very soul.

"Aidez-moi, ma chère amie!" The dying man shouted, moments before he slumped dead on the bathtub.

I continued stared at him, becoming completely unaware of my surroundings. The knife that I had been clutching fell onto the bloodstained floor. I had killed him. I had killed Marat. I had committed murder. Guards filled the room, and the only thing that I could hear were his wife's sadness filled cries. I closed my eyes and started repeating to myself why I had done this.

"It is one man for 100,000. It is one man to save100,000" I muttered over and over again. "I did well, it is one man for 100,000" I then muttered, trying to get out of my head the cries that were repeating themselves over and over again in my head.


End file.
